masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dammej
Hi folks! Welcome to my talk page. To leave a message, click the nifty "Leave a Message" button right above this area. Remember to sign your post with four (4) tildes, like this: ~~~~. Thanks! -- Dammej (talk) ---- Closed Discussions Please note that while I'll just be repeating myself, I'll say it again. Closed forum pages are that closed, otherwise the template at the top of the page wouldn't say "DISCUSSION IS NOW CLOSED, so please do not edit here." Comments like yours should be directed elsewhere as edits to those pages after voting closes should be for maintenance purposes only. Lancer1289 01:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :You are of course correct. I've started a new talk page for that particular policy, because I think this is something that needs discussion. See it here: Forum talk:Limit on Personal Images. Thanks. -- Dammej (talk) 01:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Tables? Greetings! So, whatever happened with your work on tables? I'm wondering about it particularly in connection with the Powers Page project that was recently proposed, thus: the coding for tables is often very messy; and yet very clean coding seems possible (the project's code is "messier" than the extant code). However, I don't know enough about making tables to know whether one can have neat coding with the sorts of things that are different in the proposed table. --AnotherRho 22:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Not much, I'm afraid. I've not found much time to spend on the wiki between long work days and the exciting/terrifying prospect of exploring a new city. I'll see if I can find some time in the coming weekend to give it a whirl again. -- Dammej (talk) 04:26, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Right, I heard you got a new job some time back. Congrats (especially if you're liking it)! --AnotherRho 23:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Undoes This is really something that you do often. If you have a problem with an undo, then you know the appropriate forum for it, which is the relevant talk page. Making an undo of an undo is not in line with site policy. Again if you have a problem with it, then take it up in the appropriate forum, yet you often don't despite the fact that you've either been told this, or have seen it posted, on a few occasions. Please remember this in the future. Lancer1289 19:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Could you direct me to the precise location of the policy that you're attempting to lecture me with? I do not know where it is outlined. I know of the 3-revert rule between two users, but I know of no other policy dealing with undoes. I would appreciate it if you would enlighten me. :Contrary to what you believe, edits and edit summaries are an excellent place to have quick discussions on the merits of an edit. A user removed a sentence, you undid it, asking for a reason. I undid that, stating that I felt the sentence was superfluous (and as evidenced by the previous user, so did they.) If you felt this still not enough, then you could start up a discussion talk page, since you're now fighting against a change advocated by two separate users. :But I have neither the time nor the inclination to open up a discussion on every undo I disagree with. If this really is site policy as you claim, then it needs to be amended post-haste. Constructing bureaucracy around edits in such a way that any change to a page requires deliberation before it is made will only drive away contributors and, if I may be frank, foster even more animosity toward yourself. -- Dammej (talk) 19:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) (edit conflict) Lancer, where is this policy in regards to "undoing" you're referring? I believe there's no such policy here. — Teugene (Talk) 19:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)This is one of those unspoken site policies, yet one that has been followed by Spart and myself on a few occasions. One of which involved an edit of mine to the turian page, which Commdor then removed. I immediately went to the talk page about it, in line with the policy, and said that it should be included. Maybe not in the format that I chose, but rather in some format, and after a brief conversation, it was back in with some alterations. Your way of thinking, i.e. leaving the article in an altered state, doesn't go in line with the policy that has been around for quite some time now, and doesn’t really work if you think about it. Since you are arguing for a change to the article, it is up to you to start the conversation to justify why it should be changed. This follows several other types of policies, with the projects and policy forum, since you are arguing for the change, then you have to justify it. Leaving the article in an altered state doesn’t help as the change must be justified before it is made, not afterwards. Lancer1289 19:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I see. The example you cite has one major difference: it was only a conversation between two people, and you were (at the time) the only one who argued for the change. In this instance, one person made a change which I agreed with and assented to by not undoing it. You obviously disagreed. I showed my support by restoring his edit after you undid his, giving further reasoning in the summary. You, rather than elaborating on why the article should stay the way it was prior to that users edit in your second undo, chose to rollback: A tool specifically designed to revert vandalism. You will understand if I see that as a somewhat hostile action, especially given how trivial an edit this is. :::I will not indulge your request to create a talk page, because I've already given my reasons for why the change should be made in the edit summary, along with the reasons given by Bastion964. Your only edit summary asked for clarification on why the removal was made (which I provided in my summary), and then erroneously claimed that the edit removed 'valid information'. The information is still in the article, so that's not true. If you want to further justify why the edit shouldn't stay, then I invite you to open a dialogue on the talk page. If not, since 2 users have made the edit to the page, (voicing support for it), then I'll return Bastion964's edit to the page. -- Dammej (talk) 19:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC) (edit conflict) No, it isn't. There is no site policy, spoken or unspoken, that forbids undoing of undos. ANY EDIT can be undone, provided there's a good reason for it. Dammej is also correct that edit summaries are a decent enough location for a brief discussion. If, however, an item that was removed is added back in, and is then removed again, the person adding it back in (which would be Lancer here) should start a talk page thread, particularly if multiple members of the community are removing it, for valid reason. The change they were making was justified at the time, Lancer. The justification was provided in the edit summaries. Your undos, however, were not justified by any means, not talk pages, and not edit summaries. I'm sorry Lancer, but it seems here that you are expecting Dammej to follow a standard that you yourself aren't even following in this very situation. SpartHawg948 20:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Dammej, I've already removed the offending item. It has no business whatsoever being in that article. SpartHawg948 20:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Do'h! Thanks for catching the one done to the Liara article. It was really late when I was reverting the other changes there, and I left a message on Commdor's page, but that same Blind.Bandit person went and changed the template to 'link' to the class pages. May be worth reverting there as well. --Aryn2382 11:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I kinda like that change (it doesn't break the achievement image display when done there), so I made the template do that for every 'real' class that gets entered. I'm going to go through and fix up the links later, I think. (Some links don't go directly to the correct page... Like Krogan Battlemaster vs Krogan Battlemaster (class).) ::Yeah, doing it that way looks MUCH better. I wasn't even going to remotely try doing that kind of change due to my inexperience with some wiki-fu, admittedly.--Aryn2382 13:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Suggested screenshot apps I was reading up on your projects list and saw that you're working on a screenshot guide. Here's a quick list of applications I have used to make screenshots in games and other programs that don't normally support it: * Fraps - simple, functional and also very capable of making videos as well. At $37 (US), it may be a bit pricey for most users, but given the lifetime support and "it just works!" performance, I found it well worth the investment. Even the demo works well, albeit with a few restrictions. Screenshot key is fully customizable, and it tends to name the files with a time/date stamp and the name of the application it took them from, but this feature can be changed (and I found it to be useful for organization). * Paint Shop Pro, Photoshop, GIMP (and I imagine most paint / photo editing apps) Find the screenshot function. Assign a hotkey you don't use for anything else. Fire up the game, hit your hotkey and profit! The disadvantage is that most of these programs are expensive ($40-$999!!!) and use an ungodly amount of RAM, so they're not the best if you want a decent in-game action shot. The up-side is that if you need to edit the image, you're already in the program you need to work on it. * Print Screen + Paint - This is the quick and dirty method, but it works. Take a screenshot using the Print Screen (PrtScn / PRNTSCRN) button on your keyboard (which copies the image to your clipboard). Exit or alt-tab out of Mass Effect, then fire up MS Paint, paste and save. It's free, and it works, but Paint doesn't give you a lot of options to work with, but you can save in JPG, BMP, GIF and PNG. Advantages: Free. Disadvantages: having to alt-tab or exit program for every screenshot. I tested another application (Light Screen) that I use frequently for screenshots in other programs, but oddly, it doesn't work at all in Mass Effect. Anyway, hope that helps you - feel free to use any of it for your guide! --Snicker 17:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :This is an excellent list. If/when I ever get around to writing that eternally-postponed guide, I'll be sure to include this information. Thanks! :For my own screenshots, I've been using an in-game bind which will take the bmp screenshot and save it to disk (the 'shot' command). I keep hearing good things about fraps though, so I may have to make the investment. And if it also takes video, that's a very nice bonus. -- Dammej (talk) 22:30, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Template:Extension DPL Any idea what this does? Specifically, if this template was deleted, would it affect any of the articles it links to? -- Commdor (Talk) 17:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it would. It was my error for adding the delete proposal. Every page that invoke the DPL extension will be effected. --silverstrike 18:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It's an interesting question though. I'm unsure if it actually is required for the operation of DPL (there's no mention of it in the Manual), but I'm not of a mind to go deleting components of in-use plugins willy nilly. Perhaps the DPL folks could shed some light... -- Dammej (talk) 20:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::It provides a means for listing every page which uses DPL (via "What Links Here"). DRY 04:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) A request Long time no see, Dammej! Gearing up for ME3? I was wondering if you could take a look at a project that Teugene got approved last year. It was a new design for the cluster tables after the new (not so new now) Wikia skin messed up the old design. Teugene has a mock up, but it hasn't been converted into template form yet. If you could handle that, we can finally implement the new design. Also, I see you're looking at how to spruce up the ME3 power pages. Do you perhaps have some ideas for an ME3 enemy infobox (hinty-hint-hint)? :) -- Commdor (Talk) 04:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Heya Commdor! It has indeed been a while. Work's got me busy, but it's fun/challenging, so I can't complain. I'm definitely making time to play ME3 (and replay ME/ME2) though! How about yourself? :Anyway, because of work related obligations, I'm not sure how much time I can actually devote to any projects, but I'll be sure to take a look at the cluster tables. I remember saying that it should be straightforward... we'll see how true that was. :Regarding the ME3 enemy infobox... I'd almost prefer to let JakePT handle that. He clearly has much more of a creative spark than I do, and already has a pretty awesome design in the works for the ME3 weapon stats. If he (or anyone else) doesn't want to do it, I'd be happy to tackle the effort, but I feel like any design I come up with would pale in comparison. :I'm only tackling the Power Page deal because it's technically interesting to me, and it's clear that we have trouble organizing all of that information currently (at least to me). "Normal" info boxes have been ably solved by others, so it seems less a priority for me to devote any attention there. But again, if there's a gap in the effort, I'd be happy to help. :Most (if any) effort is probably going to be spent on the weekends coming up, so be sure to poke and prod me around then. ;) -- Dammej (talk) 01:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Related Email Dammej, please check your email at your earliest convenience for an ME3 related email. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) HUD removal Could you divulge how you managed to remove the hud to take clear screens of leg pieces of armors in ME2? I need to develop a similar solution for ME3 leg armors. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 11:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Project enemy character clean-up Hey Dammej. May I direct you to this forum thread and provide some feedback and ideas? Will appreciate it very much and thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 03:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Image usage Hi Dammej I would like to use one of your screen grabs for a project I am working on. How can I get in touch with you to discuss this? Thanks Tod -- 13:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC)